Wolf Without Honor
by FallenZApple
Summary: He was not a fanatic but a college student, what choice he had, but to remember how little he knew about "A song of fire and ice" when he awoke on the cold soils North of Westeros. With The Seven Kingdoms on the brink of a massive civil war, Aiden had no choice but to fight for survival ... even if that meant that more people would die.
1. Westeros

**_Disclaimer:_ _I don't own Game of Thrones nor anything related to it. It belongs to Lord George R.R. Martin_**.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1:_**

 ** _Westeros_**

Cold.

Cold.

It is very cold.

I blink a couple of times, and before my eyes, there are only rocks, rocks for kilometers, snow, everywhere. This is bad. I went with some friends to have a drink at the beach, the last thing I remember was laying on the sand next to the campfire. Now I have my arms cross on my chest, my whole body trembles. Where the hell am I? This must be a joke of bad taste. If this was a joke of bad taste ... I did not like it at all. Snow? Okay, I could be anywhere in the world now. I live in California ... so most likely these bastards left me in the Sierra Nevada, right? There's no way they could have taken me to another country ...unless I'm under the influence of drugs right now?

No.

I took a few drinks, nothing more. Unless they had put something inside the drink? Enough. I shake my head to wave the bad emotions away. I should seek shelter as soon as possible. Luckily it was not snowing yet, there was just snow everywhere. I've been walking for a while now, there's no sign of life anywhere, just a big desert with frozen trees. I don't know what happens, but my lips are very cold, I'm afraid that if I bite them or take out my tongue it stays stuck. I've only seen that happen in movies. I don't think it's true, but I don't want to find out either. Being in a short sleeved t-shirt is the worst, although at least my jeans secure my lower half. I see movement, there in the mountain, it's a person, I'm saved! I run, but then I stop. I should not force my body and become dehydrated.

"HELLO!?" I shouted with a vast force, moving my arms asking for help.

They saw me, or at least I think so. He stopped, no, they stopped. There were at least three of them, they wore white coats of fur. I hope it's those bastards from the university, I'd like to give them a good kick in the ass. I didn't know them really. None of them, we're all in the same class so I just went because I was bored. I sit and wait, I think it will take them a while to get off the mountain.

The university bores me. Social life bothers me, and life was a drag. Why would I become another sheep in society? I jolt my hands together to create friction, I look to my side and there was a wolf a hundred meters from me, next to a tree. The White Wolf watches me from afar. My heart raises a bit, but I calm myself. It was limping from a leg, and it had red fur marks. It seems to be injured. I could outrun him in any case of a chase. I look at the mountain, and I do not see anyone. They must have come down. Going back to the University would be nice. Who am I lying to? What was I going to do after I graduate? Get a job? Marry some bitch? Have children? Grow old and die? Every inch of it makes me sick.

A shiver runs down my spine I can't bear it anymore. I stomp out a flat spot behind a giant rock, and protect it from the wind, with a construct a platform out of rocks. I place a large, flat stone in the center with small tree branches, and arrange sticks tepee-style around it. I light the tinder with my lighter and have a smoke. It was warm now, thanks to all the hours I spent in front of the TV watching those programs of survival in the wildness. I take out my iPhone, but it is dead, no a signal, without a battery, nothing.

I see the sun fall, and no one appears. These bastards already took the joke very fall. I get up, and I take snow from the sides of the stone. I made a hole, it took a couple of minutes but I did it before the sun fell completely. I sit in the pit, in front of the fire and warm my arms in it, while the hole heats up. I hope the fire lasts until dawn. I close my eyes, and I hope someone finds me in the morning.

The sunlight arrives early, hugging my eyes, the firewood had already been consumed by the fire and only smoke and ashes remain. When I try to get up, my body hurts. "Dammit," I said in response to the pain. The sitting posture wasn't brilliant at all. A very bad idea, to start a trip in the morning. The white wolf, I almost forgot. I look at the frozen tree once again. He was lying there on the snow, but something looks off to me. From my point of view, there was something bright on top of him. I walk to where the creature was. Another bad decision, don't ask me why I decided this. I was just curious to see it up close.

I shook my feet in the snow every time I approach him, letting him know that someone was coming. The last thing I want is a scared wolf against a surprise attack, defending itself. Then I realize, the creature was no longer among the living. He reclined himself here to receive death. He must have suffered, a lot to do this. Or was it an accident? Either case, he no longer is here. I kneel before its corpse and take out an ice spike that's piercing his body. I look back to where the fire was, these bastards have not arrived yet. My stomach is roaring. I don't have a choice. I can't lose strength if I plan to walk until evening.

With the same ice stake, I open his body, blood falls through the snow. Damn, this is disgusting. But I have to endure, after all, I am an Emergency Medical Technician student at the University. I delve into his skin, blood, and organs. Reaching his heart, great, it was in good condition. I pull it out. The heart has muscle, heart shares many similarities with steak, roasts and ground beef, and has a high amount of protein, thiamine, folate, selenium, phosphorus, zinc, CoQ10 and several B vitamins.

I was not born in the house of the rich, nor in poverty. But if in the countryside, my father taught me to hunt. And he talked to me about the importance of not wasting the prey.

"I'm sorry, Father, but I have nowhere to load the rest, let the other wild animals take advantage of it."

I walk to the campfire with his heart in my hand, I light it anew, and put pieces of the muscle of the heart on a stick. I lay it on the fire, waiting for it to cook. I spent the time smoking, waiting for the meat, there was not yet any of the damned college students. I close my eyes and throw my cigarette box into the distance. Empty. I have to deal with the fact that there are no ingredients to flavor the meat. I smile briefly. What I would give for a hamburger, fried chips and a bottle of water.

With a strong smell, sure that it was already done. I took a stick from the fire, and look at the sun it was lowering. I had to hurry, eat something, create a better hole, and leave early in the morning. I bring the meat to my lips when I feel a big blow to the head. I fell to the snow disoriented, only see feet walking around the fire. I feel hands all over my body, probably verifying and taking everything I possess. I hear voices, too many of them. I can't understand what they are saying, the blow was even worse than I thought. I see the reflection of my own face on the rim of a metal. It was a sword, everything became clear.

Beside me there were some men, old men, they seem not to have shaved in years. And the plague. They did not bathe either, I suppose. They were not the students of the university. Damn, they must be the Maidu. The Maidu are Native American people of northern California. They reside in the central Sierra Nevada. But there was something wrong with my theory, all the people here were white.

"What do you want with me!?" I say, hoping they let me go. What a fool's errand. I feel a blow in my stomach. I see a big one in front of me, eating my food. He hit me again, with the end of his sword. The pain is tolerable, but his face no so much. Well, I can't see his face. He was hiding it behind a human skull, too big for his head.

"Your accent. Where are you from boy?" He asks.

"From your mother's womb," I say.

He drops the meat and laughs. On the other hand, I follow his game. Until I feel the cold steel in my face, he had cut my cheek with its steel blade.

"I will not ask you again, tit child, where are you from? Don't lie, or I swear I'll cut out your balls and eat them."

"Fucking, Jesus Christ! Alright! I'll tell you. Let me go first, I swear in my life I won't run."

"Look around you boy. Where do you plan on going?"

He waves his head, and his men release me. I fell on my knees.

"My name is Ai-" I receive a kick in the face.

"I do not ask for your name, boy."

"I'm ... I'm from Northern California."

"So you come from beyond the wall?"

"Wall? What wall?"

"The Wall made of solid ice. Constructed by magic some eight millennia ago-"

"What are you talking about?"

"Insolent little ...are you from Castle Black?"

"Castle Black? The Wall? Where am I?"

"You're far Beyond the Wall. Far away from the Seven Kingdoms that lie south of the Wall."

"Seven Kingdoms? What- Where are they located?"

"Westeros, boy. Where else?"

My tired eyes open, this was not possible. It had to be another joke. I smile, the only thing I could do. This wasn't funny either.

"Yeah, stop with the jokes, it's going too far. Where are the cameras?"

"Cameras? What is that?"

I stand up and walk away from them, "Come on guys, I'm done with the joke, it's not fun anymore!"

"He is with someone!" It was the next thing I hear before reaching my knees afresh. A sword halt under my neck, and I swallow.

"Where are your friends!?"

"Friends? I don't have any."

He retrieves the sword and hits my head. I fell to the ground.

I play the unconscious role and listen to his steps. He is moving away. I get up with all my remaining strength and run to the frozen trees. I was going to achieve it, I was there. Near the trees. I managed to pass through facts when I feel a deep sting in my left leg. I look, when I could not walk any longer, I have an arrow through my biceps. Shit. I corner from one of the trees, but the frozen branch breaks and I fall to the groundbreaking the arrow, the pain increase.

"Dammit!" I complain loudly. What a fatal error it was.

If what he said was true, those men were wildlings. They have no rules, no courts. At least to the scope of my knowledge. I break the other side of the arrow holding the pain, and I get up. The pain hit my leg, my other leg.

"Didn't you swear in your life not to run?"

I look at my leg, my jeans are broken, I had a large slice from the back of the knee to the ankle. I remember him now, he is the one called Lord of Bones.

"Stay down on your knees, boy."

He places his sword on my shoulder, I couldn't resist his strength, I couldn't walk anyways if I could.

"Do not kill me ...I can create fire for you."

"We know how to make fire."

"I can give you information ...information you do not have."

"Information about what?"

"I know about the White Walkers-"

"What do you think you know?"

"You have to burn them-"

Everyone one of them laughs at me, stupid of me. They knew already, of course.

"Lord of Bones, our men have seeing Crows in the mountains."

"Let's go."

"Please, don't leave me like this?" I beg him. I couldn't risk been wolf food, Karma, I guess.

He approaches me, and I feel his frigid blade of steel pierce my body. I spit blood on the snow while he walks away. My eyes feel heavy, and my body feels warm. I want to rest. Sleep. I can't bear the pain any longer. Let me sleep, please.


	2. Ice

_**Chapter 2:**_

 _ **Ice**_

Everything was blurry.

The pain was a bitch.

But there was no cold. Odd.

I'm still conscious. Great. More suffering awaits me before I die. Oddly enough, I don't feel a headache, but my body feels heavy. To make matters worse, I don't even feel my legs. But the cold. Where was the cold? I don't feel cold anymore. It was strange and peculiar. Been in the snow, and not feeling cold. Having all these wounds and no one to treat them in the middle of nowhere. Yet, why haven't I die? When my sight clears, I notice the frozen grounds around me. I was leaning on a tree after those bastards left me to die. If I had a gun I'll smoke them all. Son of a bitch, It hurt. My shirt was broken. But I don't remember getting trap in the tree branches when I was running from them.

I try my best to stay calm after seen a big scar where my heart is located. I got this strange feeling across my spine. Now it feels hard to breathe, yet, I still can't feel the beat of my own heart. Hasn't my adrenaline kicked in yet? Someone has stabbed me where my heart was? Ridiculous. I'm alive. I shake my head sideways. Nevermind. I say to myself. Survivor is more important now. Holding my balance on the wall, by surprise, my wounds don't hurt. I check my left leg and my other wounds and they have closed. But where was the pain coming from? I walk forwards and again the pain returns. As if someone or something has pierced me with thousands of needles in my chest simultaneously.

I open my mouth to call whoever has saved my life. But I remember how good it went the last time, and I keep quiet. I walk for minutes, before stopping. If I was in Westeros, North of the Wall, I had to go South. It was morning, "Let's see, the sun is in the north at noon, east at three o'clock, south at six o'clock, and west at nine o'clock," I mumble to keep any anxieties away. "And the sun rises in the east and sets in the west. So if I want to go south in the morning, the sun should be on my left." I turn around and keep heading south. While I walk endlessly, I do not remember if ate something, not that it mattered, I was not hungry at all. Which seems strange to me, but I keep walking.

After a while, I see movement on the hill above where I am. Crows, they were still on the hill. Wait, I remember this. Yes. There was only one crow left on the hill, he was pointing his sword towards a rock. If I was right, the guy that left is Qhorin and the guy that is left is Jon Snow. He is alone. Technically, not. Then, this is when he fails to execute Ygritte. She was here and alive. I like her character a lot, but what if I change things? If I save them from their capture. What would fate have in store for me? I was to busy with my own thoughts that when Jon's sword hit the rock I come back to the present. She was running from him. He should catch her soon as in the second season episode six if memory serves me right.

But why wait? I see her approaching, she had come down from the hill and Jon was running after her. I jump from the rock and I drop on her. We both fall to the ground. I get up holding her down from behind and notice her hair, whoa, it was more beautiful than I imagine. In person that is. "What are you looking at?" she says looking from above her shoulder and shudders beneath me and hits my face. I fall back, but it was too late for her. I smile as Jon caught her. "Don't move." His blade is over me. I stay still. I don't want to be seen as a wildling. So I show him no resistance.

"My name is Aiden, and I'm not a wildling!" I lied of course. I wasn't going to tell him my last name. He didn't see to buy it but trusted me enough to tight her up to a rope while I was there. "What house are you from?" he says, but now I am in trouble. I didn't know how much the houses work, but with no choice, I answer him, "I am a son of nobody. I don't have a house or parents." At least I didn't in this world.

"I'm Jon Snow," He nodded. "A bastard." Sure, but that's not his real name, and I was not going to reveal it to him either. I try to get up slowly, as he withdraws his sword. From what I saw, it was going to be a long night. "I'm going to the wall. That way." His eyebrows cross strangely. He looks at me and then he looks at her. "I'm sorry, but I can not go back there. Not yet." Then I remember, of course. They will kill her if he takes her back to the Wall. And we could not stay here either or we would be caught by the other wildlings. We start walking the opposite side. There was nothing to talk about, a silent, boring, sad journey so far.

There were many things that I did not understand about this "universe" and I was doing everything I could to find the answers. At least I should stay close to Jon. The snow was becoming whiter than I imagined, there were no tracks, no shadows, we were safe at the moment. "We should rest," he says, and I help Jon put Ygritte down.

"I've never been fuck by a boy with white hair before," She says softly when I'm too close to her face, so Jon will not listen. My heart was speeding. It had to be a trap. It had to be. I keep telling myself. Yes, that was it. There was no way in hell she was talking seriously, besides I knew how she manipulated Jon, although, it ended well for him and not for her. When I withdraw from her side, Ygritte winks at me smiling, she wanted me to help her. Does she think that I am a wildling uncover trying to save her free? No, that was not her way. "Wait, did you say white hair?" I pull my hair to my eyes, thanks to the fact that my hair is straight and a little longer, although, I never have to keep it at bay. I always keep my hair all crazy and messed up.

I fall back on the snow when I see it. "Everything all right?" Jon says walking towards us. "Yeah, I'll take guard tonight." A stupid request. "We all sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Quickly turned down, as I expected. I knew he did not trust me, who would? A total stranger asks to watch over your ass overnight? Yeah, right. That wasn't all. Jon was keeping his hand at the top of his blade-hilt at all times, and he looks nervous. "Of course," I reply back.

Hours pass after we had a light conversation, Jon told me about his house South of the Wall, and about his family. I on the other hand just told him lies, about what my life was like before I came to North of the Wall. Of course, everything I said was vague. Nothing too serious that someone could grab and hurt me later. Telling the truth, I still could not sleep. Jon was sleeping behind her, and I was in front of her admiring her gorgeous face.

She was sleeping, otherwise, this would have been awkward. Staring at her for no reason. But I was really thinking about what she had told me, being virgin and all, was hard to contain me. But, it was wrong. She liked Jon, and I liked their "thing" together, every scene with them was awesome and made me laugh. They looked good together in my opinion. I can't change that. But I can keep her alive for him. Problem was that he didn't like her as much as I thought. He abandons her. I swallow and try to close my eyes, and rest. But I can't, anxiety was building again. I can't keep my mind quiet. Somehow they were cold, and I wasn't. But why? That was the only question in my mind right now, that is, until she opens her eyes.

"Hello." She smiles at me, and puts her arm close to me, to be more specific in my pants, and starts to rub me. My clothes were off to one side in a matter of seconds and she grabs my wood with her warm hand. Wanking me from top to bottom. "Are you cold, big boy?" She was doing it. She was actually giving me a handjob and it was surreal. No. This is wrong. It is true that I am around the same age as Jon Snow but of course, my physique is that of a twenty-first-century geek. I figured that much, and unlike Jon, I smell like vanilla, because of my perfume. Neither of them stinks, it seems that they do sell perfumes in this world. Even so, I expected to be sold to the rich only. Odd. "Maybe we should stop-" I say, "Shh, keep your voice down." she places her hands on my mouth.

Is Jon snoring? I don't remember that part. Anyhow, I gaze at her, "Do you want me to continue?" she asks smirking like a bitch, this was a trap she wanted to labor for me. She wants a favor. That has to be. Maybe she wants me to help her later if she asks, or so I think. I shake my head and gulp. I could not take it anymore, my dick was too hard, I couldn't go back to sleep now. Not like this. And I nod. "No. I want you to say it," she claims, and it sounds stupid. But I am too young to worry about stupid things without consequences. "I want you to jerk me off." I don't know if she understands the words, but I give it a try. She grabs me again. "I'll do it better if you let me loose of these." And there it was. I knew it. "I can't. Sorry." I say trying to be nice and look stupid enough for her.

"Too bad for you." she looks at me like if I should be ashamed, "Have fun finishing on your own." Son of a bitch. I curse. I put it back on my pants and go for a walk. Not too far of course since it was easy to get lost here. Okay, relax, calm down. I'm not so desperate. I could have anyone here, even a whore would be enough for that. No. I slap myself, out of it. I must concentrate on how to get home. In addition, God knows how many sexually transmitted diseases will be in this people. I need to find someone who knows about magic. According to what info I have, it was a very scarce branch in this world, but it existed at least.

I went down to the icy river, and stand by the edge of the snow. It was a gorgeous view and scary one too. A wrong step and I could disappear forever. It was scary to think about how I was going to die. In this world, everyone dies sooner than later. At least the good guys, but could I play the game of thrones to the top? The sensation is always at the top of my neck, fear, anger, desperation. Was I dying? I can't feel the cold on my skin. I take my shirt off to test my theory and nothing. No pain. I punch myself in the stomach, and it hurt. Son of a bitch it hurt. Then why? Why couldn't I feel cold?

My left hand began to feel itchy like if it was warming up, heat crawls my skin building up on my forearm. I have vibes of scratching my forearm, which I didn't, cause it would probably just leave me with reddish skin marks. "Dammit." It hurts badly, picking up some snow I placed it over my arms hoping it would lower the heat but it doesn't. I kneel trying to get more snow on my forearm when the pain disappears. It returns, but ten times sharper in both arms. I feel thousands of wrinkles drilling the front side of my forearms. When I turn my arms, my veins are marked on my skin, and fuel with a bright blue color.

With every second passed, these blue veins expand further, and I have no idea what to do, I try burying my arms in the snow. I just wish for the pain would go away when the ground or rather the frozen river began to break and ice stakes came up from below in a straight line. It was like a sci-fi movie. Did I just make those ice spikes come out of the ground? No. It was late. The anxiety had to be building up hallucinations. I don't remember if it does cause hallucinations, but yeah, that was a more accurate term. I get my shirt and went back. I just hope she was asleep.


End file.
